ninjago_fanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Season 10: Civil War
Ninjago Divided Timeline Season 10 '''(subtitled '''Civil War) is based off of the leaked image for the real season 10. Jay and Nya are the mascot and focus characters of this season, and the main antagonist is Nadakhan. The opposing teams serve as the villainous faction. The season takes place on Ninjago Earth-30, an alternate timeline where Garmadon is redeemed following the end of Season 9. Please note that this is a work of fiction. Plot Summary Following the defeat of the Sons of Garmadon and the second redemption of Lord Garmadon, Ninjago City is forced to, yet again, rebuild. This time, they have to undo Garmadon's total domination, for which he is to be tried for and put to life in Kryptarium Prison. Lloyd opposes his father's sentence, and claims that Garmadon was under the influence of the Oni Masks, which caused him to appear evil, and therefore should not be tried. The Ninja get into a feud, and split in two groups: One group that opposes Garmadon being tried and imprisoned (Jay, Lloyd, and Kai) and the group that supports it (Nya, Zane, and Cole.) Other characters like Master Wu and Misako differ between sides (specifically, those two are on Team Jay) This season focuses on the war between the two sides, and the dilemma of Jay and Nya's relationship crumbling because of this conflict. It turns out later in the season that Nadakhan the Djinn orchestrated all of this, only to ruin Jay's life (By splitting his friends in half, and taking Nya from him.) Civil War Prologue "Lloyd's unlocked his true potential!" Cheers rang throughout Ninjago City, as Lloyd confronted his father once again. "No... No! No!!" Lord Garmadon shrieked as he was surrounded in a shroud of green light. The light faded, and where the once horrible Lord Garmadon stood, was Master Garmadon. "Father..." Lloyd hesitated. He reached his hand towards his father... The cheers from bellow Borg Tower came to a halt, as the Ninja and remaining citizens awaited anxiously to hear what was to come next. "Lloyd..." Garmadon said hoarsely, "I- What happened?" A single tear dropped down the Green Ninja's cheek. "Father..." he whimpered, and hugged Garmadon tight. The madness had subsided, and Ninjago City was saved. The Ninja cheered down below, and danced their heart out. Not one terrible thought shone through their minds that night, as it was a time for rejoicing. However, somewhere close by, someone watched the Ninja intently. He stared at Jay as he danced and celebrated with Nya. "Jay... Walker." he growled. His thick accent could only mean he was from one other place... Djinnjago. Episode 95: Guilty! After the defeat and redemption of Lord Garmadon, the question of what to do with him is raised. The Ninja fight over whether Garmadon should go behind bars, or should remain free, and it proves it may damage their friendships for good. Episode 96: No Right Side The Team is split into two sides: those who want to imprison Garmadon, and those who don't. When Jay realizes that Nya is on the opposing team, he tries to convince her to switch sides. Episode 97: Trade In Kai and Cole are at odds over which side they want to stay a part of, and a temporary truce is in the talks for a trade-in. Episode 98: Of Rotten Heritage Lloyd realizes how hated he is among the citizens of Ninjago City, due to being the son of Lord Garmadon. Meanwhile, the two sides become more and more hostile. Episode 99: War of Brothers As much as they have tried to avoid it, a battle breaks out between the two sides, and Jay and Nya's relationship is torn even further. Episode 100: Terrible, Horrible, No Good Friend Following the huge battle in Ninjago City, Cole and Nya start to date, much to the dismay of Jay. While Jay tries to figure out what he's going to do, miniature fights break out in the streets of Ninjago. Episode 101: The Trial of Garmadon The day has come for Garmadon's trial. Team Jay represents the defending side, and Team Nya is the opposing side, and Jay realizes how emotional he can get in a room full of his former friends. Episode 102: Conductor of Electricity Garmadon is found "guilty", which means the end for Team Jay... They then find out that Nadakhan has returned, and he has been around for longer than they thought. Episode 103: Too Late to Turn Back After finding out the truth about the Team's split, Jay tries to reconcile with the other Ninja, but they are too far gone, and he fears they may never return as a team. Episode 104: Divided The Ninja are divided for good, and Jay goes after Nadakhan on his own... unaware and uncaring if he will return... Notes * Each Ninja has a reason for being on their certain side ** Jay 'is for Garmadon because of his quality to see the good in people ** 'Lloyd is for Garmadon because he firmly believes his father was not in the right mind, and should be given a third chance. ** Kai is for Garmadon because he sticks with his leader (Lloyd) no matter what ** Nya is against Garmadon because she remembers how horrible it was to be under his rule ** Zane is against Garmadon because he thinks logically, and logically, Garmadon should be tried ** Cole is against Garmadon because he thinks that three chances is too much * Other characters like Skylor do not choose specific teams, but choose sides. ** Skylor, Ronin, Misako, and Master Wu are on Team Jay ** P.I.X.A.L., Ray and Maya, and Dareth are on Team Nya * The reasoning for Nadakhans return is due to his lamp being found by some unknowing citizen. * The episode titled "Of Rotten Heritage" is the same name of a Chapter of G Frost's Legends of Ogaji. * This article has been awarded Hot Article ''for one whole year! Gallery Team Nya Nya Civil War.jpeg|Nya Season 10 Zane Civil War.jpeg|Zane Season 10 Cole Civil War.jpeg|Cole Season 10 Team Jay Jay Civil War.jpeg| Jay Season 10 Lloyd Civil War.jpeg| Lloyd Season 10 Kai Civil War.jpeg| Kai Season 10 Unaffiliated (non canon) 1534885050174.jpeg| G Season 10 Minecraft Skins Nya CW.PNG| Nya Zane CW.PNG| Zane Cole CW.PNG| Cole Jay CW.PNG| Jay Lloyd CW.PNG| Lloyd Kai CW.PNG| Kai ''If you liked this page, check out 'Season 11: Starfarer!!!' Category:Fanfictions Category:Ninjago Season 10 Category:Season 10 Category:Ninjago Category:Alternate Universes Category:Ninjago Multiverse Category:Fan Series Category:Seasons Category:Civil War Timeline Category:Ninjago Earth-30